Censored
by Valina
Summary: Prompt #30 from the LiveJournal meme, 50kinkyways: Exhibitionist.


It was the last thing on the Irken's mind, the last thing that he would think the human capable of doing. Yet there he sat, utterly exposed to the beings that he respected the most in his life; his rulers. His face was flushed the most brilliant cyan, magenta eyes squeezed shut as he imagined himself in any other situation other than the current one. Hell, he'd rather fight another ham-demon than face the inquisitive, shocked, eyes of his Tallest.

"Now, why don't you tell them what I told you to tell them," Dib panted right into his antenna, the grip on his organ tightening for a moment, punctuating the human's demand.

Zim let out a keening whimper and vaguely wondered what he could have looked like to Red and Purple. He hated it. _Despised_ it even, but somehow, his erect member still stood hard and throbbing, begging for the hand that was on it to move.

"I will_ not_!" the alien spat, turning his head towards Dib who sat behind him as he did so. Curse it, he just wanted to put his tunic back on and curl up in his lab chair to sit and stew in his shame for the next week--so long as he didn't have to see his Tallest again. He kept telling himself that he hated this, but his body was going against everything his rational mind tried to verify. Damn it!

"You won't…?" Dib trailed off, lilting the last word slightly as he resisted the urge to remind the Irken exactly _who_ was in charge this time around. Normally, Dib was more than eager to give mercy to Zim, but sometimes, just rarely, the alien would hand the reins over to the human to do as he pleased. It had taken years to get to that point, but deep down, they _both_ knew the wait was worth it, " Well then…" he continued, and made a move like he was going to back away and just leave Zim sitting there, naked, on the floor of his lab.

"Wait!" he called out as he felt the human stir, clearing his throat a bit as he let his eyes shut again. He just _couldn't_ bear looking at his leaders, and he wondered how long it would be before he ever could again. They knew what he sounded like, they knew what he looked like, they knew now that he belonged to a _human._ It didn't matter if he enjoyed it, he would forever be even _more_ looked down upon because of his decision to consort with such a filthy creature. Well… filthy in the eyes of the Armada. Zim knew that Dib was not like the rest of his idiotic race, he had a decent brain in that large head of his, and he sure knew how to use it. And that's why the alien made that one, single exception.

Said alien let out a drawn out sigh, knowing that his blush was slowly getting deeper, if it was even capable of doing so any more, and opened his mouth to speak before closing it again. A scowl took refuge on his face as he pursed his lips and resisted the urge to punch the egotistical human square across the mouth. Gaining his bearings, he finally took in a deep breath, eyes still closed, trying not to think about the fact that the Tallest were there, watching his every movement, eyeing his phallus with confusion. This was all a game for the pair, but for all the Irken leaders knew, there was something serious happening--not that they cared, "This human…" Zim started, sighing again as he struggled to force the words out, the pain between his legs becoming more and more prevalent, "Has taken me. He… he _owns_ me know…" his lips turned up in anger and disgust at the words pouring from his mouth, yet at the same time, he accepted it all, and loved it more than he could even put into thought.

"Good, Zim…" Dib whispered into the antenna right by his mouth before poking his tongue past his lips to lick the appendage in reward for his obedience.

"Ahh, ha.." Zim cried out softly in response, the contact making his completely forget where he was and what was happening.

"Computer, cut the connection," Dib said softly, not even lifting his head away from the feeler, and a split second later, the screen went black, darkening the room to it's usual deep pink glow.

He didn't even care that he cut off any sort of response that the Irken leaders could have possibly come up with--it _was _all a game, after all.


End file.
